Eucleusia
by iggyrisu
Summary: "I heard some rumours." Hotaru raised a brow. "About?" "Your latest invention. That virtual reality game. What was it called?" "Eucleusia. What about it?" Natsume breathed in. "There's a glitch in it. Someone almost died from playing it." NxM R&R, please!
1. Prologue

**Umm... I'm Lisa. I started this story with a small prologue, so I'm sorry. The next chapters will be longer, though! R&R, please!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned, but all rights of Gakuen Alice go to Higuchi Tachibana.**

* * *

**Prologue**

"HOTARU!"

Mikan wrapped her arms around her best friend. Hotaru wrinkled her nose in disgust. "I smell rotten bananas... Ew."

Mikan frowned. She smelled her jacket and her eyes widened. "I FORGOT TO WASH MY JACKET! You see, I left my jacket under my bed, and I forgot about for a few months. But I always kick my leftover snacks down there so that okaa-san wouldn't notice that I didn't sweep the floor. So the smells mixed together, and my food smells like my jacket, and my jacket smells like my, uh, food, I guess. So I wore my jacket-which-smells-like-food to school, and will have to eat food-which-smells-like-my-jacket for lunch. So maybe I could switch them around at lunch. So that I could have the smell of, like, jacket, on my way home. Yeah, that works! Maybe I'll do that, huh, Hotaru?" Mikan beamed at Hotaru.

Hotaru stared in disbelief. "You're an _idiot_."

"Not that we didn't know that already."

Hotaru glanced behind her. "Hyuuga."

"Hn."

Mikan stepped right in between them. She looked both of them in the eye, one by one. "Meanies." She pouted. Hotaru rolled her eyes. "_Baka! Baka! Baka!_" "OW!" Mikan was knocked unconscious.

Hotaru turned back to Natsume. "What do you want, Hyuuga?" Natsume shrugged. "I heard some rumours." Hotaru raised a brow. "About?"

"Your latest invention. That virtual reality game. What was it called?"

"Eucleusia. What about it?"

Natsume breathed in. "There's a glitch in it. Someone almost died from playing it."

* * *

**Short. I know. But this is just a prologue. Should I continue? Review, please! Anonymous reviews are also gladly accepted!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's chapter 1! Please R&R and do me a favor; enjoy!XP**

**Disclaimer: Higuchi Tachibana owns Gakuen Alice unless she is willing to give all that fame and fortune to me.  
**

* * *

Mikan awoke, looking around for her friends. She was still lying on the floor of the corridors by the dorms of Gakuen Alice. Hotaru and Natsume seemed to have already left.

_Mean. They abandoned me!_ She thought. She glanced at her watch. It was pink, with little animated fireflies dancing around it. Hotaru gave it to her for her birthday. Mikan took a moment to consider how Hotaru's birthday was coming up in two weeks. Then, her eyes widened.

The time! She was late. For _math_. Mikan groaned. Jinno was going to _kill_ her. She hurriedly made her way to class.

* * *

"SAKURA!" Mikan winced. "You're LATE! You better have a good excuse for this!"

Mikan shot a look at Hotaru and was answered with a shrug. "Anou, I forgot my math homework, so I, um, had to run back to my dorm and get it. Gomen, Jin-Jin-sensei!"

Jinno glared. "It should not take you _twenty-five_ minutes to get your homework! Detention after school." Mikan sighed. "Are we _clear_, Sakura?"

"Hai, sensei."

"Good. You may sit down, now."

Mikan glowered as she sat down in her seat, next to Natsume, who was, of course, snoozing in class, with his face covered by a manga. Mikan scowled as she grabbed the manga off of his head. Natsume was, in fact, awake. "Oi, polka."

"No _fair_!" She pouted. "Why don't _you_ ever get a detention? You never follow the rules!" Natsume smirked.

"Cuz' you're an idiot, strawberries." Mikan held her skirt down. "MOU! Natsume, you PERV! Get a life, will you?"

"QUIET!" Jinno roared. A bolt of lightning was sent upon Mikan. Mikan winced in pain. "Ow..."

The bell rang. The students got up and left hurriedly, eager to get away from Jinno. Ruka made his way to Natsume and Mikan to Hotaru. "Hotaru!" Mikan cried. "Natsume's bullying me!" Hotaru didn't even look at her. "Whatever."

Natsume watched as Mikan complained to Hotaru about how she woke up in the hallway, alone. "I heard you talking to Imai this morning. A glitch in Eucleusia?" Natsume looked at his friend. "Yeah." Ruka laughed. "A glitch in one of _Imai's_ inventions. Rare."

Natsume got up to walk to his next class. "Ruka... This isn't something to laugh about."

Ruka smiled apologetically. "Sorry. But I don't even know what the glitch _is_." Natsume was confused. "You don't?" "No."Came the reply. Natsume glanced at Ruka. "Have you played the game yet?" "I bought it, but I didn't play it yet." Natsume shot him a serious look. "Don't."

"Why not?" Wondered Ruka, while walking along with him. "I'll tell you after school."

* * *

After school, Anna, Nonoko and Mikan got together at central town. "Where are Natsume and Ruka?" Asked Nonoko. "And Hotaru?" Added Anna. Mikan smiled at them and told them that Ruka went to Natsume's house and that she couldn't find Hotaru. She saw an ice cream stand and offered to buy some for them. They agreed and stepped into the line.

Anna noticed and pointed out a poster of Hotaru's most recent invention. "Isn't that "Eucleusia"?"

Mikan giggled. "Yup! Hotaru made it! Isn't that _amazing_?" She bragged.

Nonoko couldn't help but smile at this. "I guess... but I heard a rumour that something was wrong with it." Mikan frowned. "No way... Hotaru's inventions are _flawless_! The rumour that you heard is definitely fake."

"But there could be a mistake in it. Otherwise, Hotaru would be a special star." Anna pointed out.

Mikan crossed her arms and started to argue. "But Natsume's a special star, even though his Alice drains his life away." Not wanting to talk about Natsume's Alice type, Anna and Nonoko didn't argue.

They ordered their ice cream. Mikan ordered a soft serve twist, while Anna ordered an orange creamsicle and Nonoko ordered a hot fudge sundae. They bought a box of twelve howalons and split it up, four each. Mikan finished first and started looking around for a restroom. She entered a store to use it. When she finished, she was confronted by an employee.

"Umm, excuse me, miss. If you use the restrooms here, you're expected to buy something. Shop rules." He pointed to a sign by the restroom door. Mikan silently cursed the sign. The employee blinked. "Pardon? Did you say something?" "Nah."

Mikan pointed to Eucleusia. "I want that. How much?" The employee told her.

Mikan's eyes widened. "I can't afford that! That's crazy!" The employee shook his head. "I'm sorry, miss. I can't d-" He was cut short by a hand on his shoulder. That belonged to Hotaru.

"Can't we leave in peace, sir?" Mikan shuddered at the sickeningly sweet smile that looked wrong on Hotaru's face. "I'm s-sorry, miss, but rules are rules." The employee stuttered, while looking upon Hotaru's flawless face. A blush was evident on his cheeks.

Hotaru's expression altered dramatically. She smirked. "Don't mess with me. I could put this _dump_ out of business. Fetch your _stupid_ little boss. _Now_, worker boy. Don't make me wait." She said coldly. The employee's face paled. He got his boss.

"Shoo." Hotaru waved the employee. He nodded and left the office. Then she looked at Mikan. "You too, baka."

After two minutes, Hotaru and the manager came out of the office. Hotaru had a wad of rabbits in her hand. On the other hand, the manager looked frightened. Mikan looked at Hotaru. "What did you do?" She asked hysterically. Hotaru mouthed a word. _Negotiated_. Mikan's jaw dropped as Hotaru left.

The employee went up to the manager. They discussed something and the manager nodded. The employee confronted Mikan and offered to give her Eucleusia. For free. "R-really?" Asked Mikan. The employee nodded. He explained that the manager wanted to get on Hotaru's good side. Mikan, bewildered, hesitated before agreeing.

She put it in her bag and left. She saw Anna and Nonoko and waved at them.

"Mou!" Anna and Nonoko said together. "Where were you, Mikan-chan? We were worried!" They looked at each other, threw their heads back and laughed. Mikan couldn't help but smile. "Gomen, Anna-chan, Nonoko-chan!" Finally, they went home together.

_

* * *

I'm going to tell Hotaru about the manager giving me Eucleusia today!_ Mikan thought, happily, as she opened the door to her dorm room. Inside, she had a white bed with a light yellow-green blanket and a fluffy pink pillow. She had a wooden wardrobe and a small, low table with photo frames and a bunch of toys, including bean bags, stuffed animals, and such, on it. She also had a wide screen television set.

She dropped her bag and took out Eucleusia. She immediately plugged the system in. She found a helmet included in the box and plugged it into the system. Quivering with excitement, she put the helmet on, and her vision went black.

* * *

Suddenly, Mikan found herself staring at two young-looking twins, who looked like they were both four, and a woman, who looked like she was about twenty-two.

The twin on the right had wavy, light blue hair that barely reached her shoulders. Her eyes were huge, with a bright and vibrant golden colour. She had a yellow headband on.

The twin to the left was a boy, with silky, short hair of the same colour. He also had the same eyes.

The woman, on the other hand, had long and wavy dark magenta hair. She had dark brown eyes and long lashes and was very tall. In other words, she was beautiful.

Mikan was startled by a message sent to her mind, that seemed to be sent from... The twins?

_Greetings! Welcome to Eucleusia, a virtual paradise! _

_

* * *

_**Yay! Chapter 1 complete! By the way, I made a poll on how I should update this, so please vote. Oh, and R&R, please!**

\/

\/

\/

\/**  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi! It's Lisa, aka fieryhazel. Here's chapter 2. Please vote in my poll on my profile. R&R, plz!**

**I have a challenge for you. If I get 7 reviews for this chapter in the next 7 days, I will dedicate a Halloween one-shot to my reviewers on this chapter. So do your best! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own. Higuchi Tachibana has all rights for Gakuen Alice. I am merely a fanfiction writer.  
**

* * *

_Welcome to Eucleusia, a virtual paradise!_

That one phrase echoed in Mikan's head. It sounded so... fake. Like in the cartoons that she obsessively watched before bed. Mechanical, in a way. After all, it _was_ programmed.

She stared at the twins. Then, at the woman behind them. Her eyes were so... mesmerizing. She was startled by a tug on both of her arms.

_Hey, what's your name?_ The twins seemed to ask.

_Mechanical. _"Umm... Mikan Sakura." She replied. The twins blinked. _How old are you? What's your favourite colour? What kind of clothes do you like? _Mikan was confused. "Well, I'm twelve, and my favouri-"

The twins cut her off. _Come on! Follow us! Let's get you started! _They chirped as they pulled her towards a black, circular space. Mikan looked over her shoulders to see the woman. She smiled as she pointed towards Mikan's direction. Mikan looked forward again to see that the black space had been replaced with a elegant light blue door, which stood out in the blank nothingness that surrounded it.

They entered the door, and a bright light enveloped them, causing Mikan to squeeze her eyes shut.

She was dumbfounded by what surrounded her.

Mikan stood in a exceptionally large room. The walls were painted in multiple different shades of blue and was decorated with tiny shards of golden jewels. An endless picture of yellowish-white clouds were painted on the ceiling, along with fairy-like creatures that carried bows and arrows. In the middle of the ceiling was a chandelier, which lighted up the entire room. But the most fascinating things in the room were the people.

Thousands of people were making their way around the room, each wearing different outfits, with different weapons. Chain mails, bulletproof vests, jumpsuits, staves, wands, swords, etc. Some were new and, like Mikan, were wearing plain white t-shirts and pants. Mikan stared in wonder.

_Come on! Let's get you started!_

She followed the twins as they led her to another room. This time, it was full of clothes. Varying from shorts to long skirts, draping robes to vests, blouses to pullovers, sandals to war boots, and from top hats to earmuffs.

_Pick something!_ The twins offered.

Mikan browsed through the clothing racks. After half an hour, she found a comfortable white shirt with deep purple stripes and a black sports jacket. She picked out a dark blue pair of jeans with little patterns on the back pockets. She also wore a pair of black sneakers and white socks. She also came by the underwear section and chose a pair of polka-dotted panties, as always.

The twins stared at her. _You know, that's kind of plain._

Offended, Mikan argued. "At least it's _comfortable_!"

The twins shrugged. They were still smiling. For some reason, this made her frown.

* * *

"And that, my friend, is why she stopped the production of Eucleusia_."_

Ruka was in shock. He was listening to Natsume, who was explaining about the glitch.

He just found out that Hotaru stopped the production of Eucleusia. It was actually pretty _dangerous_.

He stared at Natsume. "How'd it happen?" He asked. Natsume shrugged. "Supposedly, it's some kind of virus. Imai told me that Amanatsu accidently connected the wrong wires together in the network system when she was sleeping. Trying to help, or something."

Ruka's brow rose. "Sounds like something that Sakura would do, wouldn't you say?"

"Hn."

"So, shall we go?" Ruka offered. "Go where?"

"To Koko's place."

Natsume got up and nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

After countless hours of picking out her clothing, weapons and accessories, Mikan was completely drained.

_Oh yeah... Fill this out for us._ The twins handed Mikan a paper. "Uh, could I have a pen?" The twins smiled. _You don't need one. Use your finger!_

The Twins demonstrated. Once their fingers came in contact with the paper, a black mark formed.

Mikan's eyes widened in delight. No more pencils for her!

And so, she filled out the sheet.

**Username:**Mikan

**Age:** 12

**Birth Date:** November 17th

**Select one of the following:**

O **Black Mage**

X **White Mage**

O **Warrior**

O **Summoner**

O **Sorcerer**

O **Guard**

Mikan handed the sheet to the Twins. The letters were barely comprehensible. The Twins just stared at it.

_A white mage? Don't you want something more... offensive?_

Mikan shook her head. "No."

After about half an hour, Mikan finally finished giving any necessary information to the Twins. She came outside in a white robe and and few protective beginner's talismans. She was surprised, again, by the amount of people. They all just looked like a colourful swarm of bees flying around. She was startled by a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see a brown-haired boy.

He wore a suit of gold-plated armour. He had light green eyes and was a few inches taller than Mikan, with a bunch of earrings on his left ear that she couldn't help but stare at. "Excuse me, but have you seen a short seven-year old girl with long and straight black hair? She's wearing an orange dress with two pink daisies on it and has green eyes. About this tall." Mikan stopped staring when he put his hand right above his waist.

Mikan composed herself. "A-actually, I'm pretty new here." The boy's eyebrow rose. "Oh, really? Well, nice to meet you, then." He extended out his hand, and Mikan shook it. "My name's Daisuke Hinamoto. I'm a guard, and I'm looking for my sister, Ichigo. A sorcerer."

Mikan giggled."I'm Mikan Sakura. A white mage. Your sister has a cute name, by the way. I could help look for her, if you like." She offered. Daisuke nodded. "Thanks, I guess. And your names match. Mandarin and strawberry. If you don't mind me calling you Mikan, that is." He chuckled.

Mikan smiled. "Why not? Daisuke, then."

"Anyways, my sister was supposed to come back to our store by now. She said she was looking for herbs in the Eastern Marshes and was hoping to make a few potions, since she's a sorcerer, and all. Though I was hoping that someone saw her come around here."

* * *

Daisuke led the way to the Marshes. When they arrived, Mikan spotted something move between a few twigs. It was too quick to be visible, though.

"Watch out!" Shouted Daisuke.

Mikan yelped as the creature sped forward in her direction. Then, she felt something that she actually recognized. Something that she felt before... in real life.

Pain.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it?**

**Click the pretty button!**

\/

\/

\/


End file.
